The Suitor
by Soul93
Summary: "Why do you have to throw the friendship card?" he asked with a sulk. "Because that's what we do. Blackmail each other into doing stuff," Rukia said a smile on her face. She probably realised she'd won already.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I recently posted a horrid chapter for one of my multi chaptered fics, and when that happens I always try and compensate by writing something better. This idea popped in my head during a study break (that break went on for a bit) and it made me smile so I typed it down. Plus I got such lovely reviews for my one shot.

I have no exact time for it, but it will probably contain spoilers for the anime, but none of the recent Manga chapters so basically no return to Hueco Mundo. No Byakuya getting his assed kicked. No Yamamoto death(very sore about that) no Quincy invasion etc.

The next chapters will be longer, I suspect. Sans Beta, so mistakes are all mine. Feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

IIII

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyes wide and his eyebrows in danger of merging with his hairline.

"Oh come on Ichigo, it's just a simple favour," Rukia said with a frown.

Ichigo blinked at her like she'd gone mad. "Simple favour?" he repeated, "There's nothing simple about it. You're asking me to be your freaking matchmaker!" he exclaimed.

Rukia huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm not asking you to be my matchmaker," she said, "Just to look out for my interests."

"Ask Byakuya, it was his idea after all!"

Ichigo refused to be dragged into this. Firstly, because he wasn't really hot on arranged marriages, which this was. No matter how Rukia defended it. And secondly, he was uncomfortable with the idea of spending time with Rukia's potential fiancé. Could you just imagine the stories they'd have to exchange? _By the way I saved her ass from execution, more tea?_

No. He was not going to be a part of this.

"Nii-sama is very busy," Rukia said.

"And I'm not?" Ichigo asked indignant before leaning over her, "If you haven't noticed I'm writing exams, exams that will determine my future!"

Exams he might have easily breezed through if he wasn't busy being everything but a high school student.

Rukia pushed him back, "Also, I feel a potential suitor would feel uncomfortable in Nii-sama's presence," she added ignoring his outburst.

"I wonder why?" Ichigo mused aloud, "After all 'Nii-sama' is such a warm, kind hearted-"

Ichigo didn't get to finish his sarcastic rant as Rukia elbowed him painfully on the side. Sometimes he forgot how devoted to Byakuya, Rukia was. You'd think he was the one who had to learn Bankai in three days to save her life.

"One of these days I'll cough out a lung or something," he muttered darkly as he massaged his side.

"And whose fault will that be?" Rukia asked, arching an eyebrow daring him to contradict her.

Ichigo was still smarting from her last abuse on his person so he decided to revert back to the subject at hand, "Why not ask Renji?" he tried, "He's also your friend, a guy and even better he actually grew up with you."

They slummed it out in the streets as kids. Ichigo doubted friendships got tighter than that. His and Rukia's excluded of course. Because really, nothing beats nearly dying for someone.

A sad look flickered on Rukia's face and she lowered her eyes, "Renji asked not to be a part of it," she said quietly.

Ichigo threw his hands in the air, "Which is exactly what I'm asking too!" he exclaimed.

He looked at Rukia and saw her sad expression. Something gnawed at him in the back of his mind. Then he remembered. Renji was in love with Rukia! And judging from Rukia's sudden inability to look him in the eye, he'd had to confess his feelings. _That must have been a really awkward conversation_. Ichigo surmised.

"Ichigo, please?" Rukia pleaded and if it wasn't enough she looked up, wide violet pits of blackmail staring up at him were added to the melee, "As my friend... I'd do it for you." She quickly added.

And it was true of course. Rukia probably would. Ichigo's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why do you have to throw the friendship card?" he asked with a sulk.

"Because that's what we do. Blackmail each other into doing stuff," Rukia said a smile on her face. She probably realised she'd won already.

"I don't even get why you want me to help you," Ichigo tried, his last ditch effort. "I'm single, you never ask single people for stuff like this."

"Oh come on Ichigo," Rukia pressed, "I trust you with my life."

"Rukia, you're life has been in danger more times than I care to count," he drawled, "It's not really an honour to be entrusted with it."

Ichigo doubled over in pain, a sharp jab to the stomach the culprit, "Fuck Rukia! Keep at it and you'll hospitalize your matchmaker," he gritted out.

"I knew you'd come around," Rukia smirked.

"I didn't say I agree!"

"You called yourself my matchmaker," Rukia reminded him, "That is a tacit agreement."

Ichigo huffed, but he knew when he was beaten.

"Fine, but just so you know you owe me big time Rukia," he said, folding his arm over his chest.

Rukia grinned, "I'll be sure to return the favour at your and Haruko's wedding," she teased.

It took him a moment to place the name. Then he remembered how Kon had used his body to court some purple haired girl a few months back. No words could ever describe how embarrassing that situation had been for him.

"That's not even funny, Rukia!"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I had hoped this update would come sooner, but real life happened. Thank you so much to everyone who has faved or is following this, especially those you also review! I truly appreciate the feedback.

Just to clear up any confusion, this is definitely an Ichigo x Rukia fic- I don't write friendship fics unless they evolve into a romantic entanglement.

IR

Byakuya must really be for this arranged marriage. Ichigo mused. He was allowing Ichigo to reside in his mansion without so much as a word. Literally, Byakuya hadn't said a single word to him. The most he'd gotten was what looked like a nod, before the man disappeared down a passage. Which could have been a hair flick for all he knew. Rukia claimed that Byakuya was just busy and would make time to formally welcome him. Ichigo was sceptical that should it occur, there will be anything welcoming about it.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He felt so stupid. How was it that he always got dragged into these things? What about his scowling face, imposing height screamed: Hero? He heaved a sigh and turned to regard his very own brand of Kryptonite.

"So this is the first one?" he asked, referring to the man inside the tea room.

Rukia nodded, she seemed nervous which was unlike her. If he didn't know better he'd say she was afraid to disappoint her suitors. Which would be ridiculous. In his opinion.

Granted Rukia was short, was trapped in an eleven year old boy's body and had ridiculously huge eyes. There were also some positives. She was loyal, kind and strong. Not everyone had those qualities.

But of course there was no way he'd tell her that. Rukia would probably kick him and accuse him of trying to sabotage her marriage prospects.

"Yes," she replied, "But I'm a bit worried."

"Why?"

Rukia looked thoughtful, "Nii-sama didn't like him much," she finally admitted in hushed tones.

_So that's why she's nervous._

Ichigo was surprised. He'd always figured that if saving one's sister from execution (among many other impromptu rescues) and slaying the evil villain wasn't enough to gain Byakuya's approval. Having a noble lineage would be enough. Apparently, even that wasn't.

"Well this is a surprise," he commented, scratching his chin. He imagined that stubble was growing there and had yet to decide whether he wanted to grow a beard or not. Nothing ridiculous like his father of course, but maybe something cool. Maybe scratch the beard and grow sideburns instead? He'd always liked sideburns.

"...Nii-sama only wants the best for me so I trust his judgment," Rukia was saying as he drifted back from his thoughts.

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind Rukia that not so long ago, the very same beloved brother had thought the best for her would be getting burned to a crisp. But he swallowed those words.

"Well an enemy of Byakuya is definitely a friend of mine," he quipped lightly.

Seeing as he was the only guy subject to Byakuya's loathing, he figured the guy behind the closed door would be an okay dude. Maybe he was a rebel like Yoruichi? Confined by his noble expectations, with a desire to be his own person?

"Okay, let me get this over with then," he said reaching for the door, but paused when Rukia suddenly grabbed his arm.

"You won't screw this up right?" she asked him.

Ichigo released an exasperated sigh, "I'm not a professional or anything, but I'll do my best okay?"

Rukia hesitated but she finally released his arm, "Okay, I trust you, Ichigo," she said earnestly.

Yeah, trust the guy who actually does save your life. He thought.

"Good, don't worry it will be fine," he said and he even gave her a reassuring smile before walking in.

The room was sparsely decorated with expensive furniture, as all rooms in the Kuchiki mansion.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and walked forward. Rukia's potential suitor was standing by the window gazing outside. A quick glance and he noted the cherry blossoms trees were the object of his view.

"Oi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," He greeted loudly, seeing as his loud entrance hadn't alerted the guy of his presence.

The man turned. He was tall, not tall like Ichigo of course, but still tall. Had long dark hair that reached his shoulders and was parted on the side. He wasn't bad looking, but then again if Rukia wanted someone to look for stuff like that she'd have been better off with Yumichika.

"Tanaka Hiro," the man said dully.

Ichigo shifted on his feet, he didn't know exactly how to proceed, but he figured the brewing tea, set out on the table, might be a good place to start.

"Okay, how about we have tea then, Hiro?" he said striding to the mats laid out for them.

"Tanaka," Hiro corrected, lips pursed, "Would be the proper way of addressing someone of my lineage and standing."

Ichigo nearly tripped on his feet. Thank God for Shunpo.

He disguised his near tumble with a cough, "Er okay Tanaka," he said slowly.

He could tell Hiro wasn't pleased that he'd left out any honorific. But that would be pushing it. Ichigo was already doing his utmost to be polite. They sat down, Hiro sitting across him, an expectant look on his face.

"Don't you have attendants to pour us the tea?" Hiro drawled when the silence had stretched, obviously displeased.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Ichigo blurted before he could help himself.

Hiro's eyes widened, "Nobles don't pour their own tea," he stated darkly, "What sort of barbaric upbringing did you have?"

Barbaric? Ichigo felt a twitch under his left eye.

**Think Rukia. Think Rukia. **He reminded himself as he took calming breaths.

"Fine, I'll just pour it for you then," he volunteered through gritted teeth.

"I'm not thirsty," Hiro said calmly.

Ichigo blinked, "Then why didn't you just say so?!" he demanded. _So much for keeping his cool._ He thought acridly.

Hiro sniffed, "It's the host's duty to offer tea, then it's up to the guest's discretion to decline." He explained slowly, deliberately as if Ichigo was slow or something.

_I'd cut him into tiny tea leaves. How's that for discretion?  
_

Ichigo shoved the unwanted commentary of his Hollow and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Okay then, so no one wants tea," He said trying to placating the other man. "What exactly do you do Hir-Tanaka besides being a noble?"

It took everything he had not to be sarcastic. It wouldn't do to ruin this just because Tanaka had a zankpaktu shoved up his arse. So he forced himself to focus on why they were both here- Rukia. He figured asking questions would be a good way to determine what sort of man Hiro Tanaka was.

The other man showed no hint that he'd sensed the underline insult, "Well I pride myself in my calligraphy, my artistic eye, my martial art skills-"

"You know martial arts?" Ichigo cut in sounding incredulous. Hiro looked like he was about to pop a vein at the interruption.

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course, I'm quite a swordsman too." He added casually.

Ichigo grinned. _Good something he was also good at._

"How about we spar then?" he offered excited.

He doubted he'd break a sweat, but it might still be fun to loosen up his muscles before he visited at the 11th division. Maybe Hiro might even surprise him?

Hiro looked at him as if he'd just dropped a dead rat on the table.

"Do you intend to insult my pride?" he asked coldly, "I'm obviously not attired for a duel."

The guy was wearing a traditional kimono, not a straight jacket. But Ichigo decided to humor him, "I'm sure Byakuya has a change of clothes-"

"Wear cast offs?" Hiro all but shrieked, "I am the pride of the Tanaka clan! I will not insult that pride by wearing anything other than my own or partaking in barbaric fighting as well!"

/

"Well?" Rukia prompted once Ichigo stepped outside.

Ichigo shook his head.

Rukia sighed, "And he was so beautiful too," she moaned.

Ichigo patted her on the back. As far as he was concerned he'd done Rukia a huge favour. She wouldn't be missing much at Hiro's loss. The guy was self centred and pompous. He'd never be able to relate to Rukia at all. Besides she could do much better than a guy who cared more about the condition of his hair than anything else.

"Ey Rukia?" he asked as they fell in step together.

"Hmm?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Are you sure Byakuya didn't like that guy?" he asked, thoughtful.

Rukia nodded, "Yep, said he was insufferable," she answered.

Ichigo paused, "Byakuya said that?" he asked with disbelieve.

"I said so didn't I," Rukia replied a bit annoyed with him, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm just surprised that's all," he said, before adding under his breath, "Seeing as they have so much in common."

"What was that?" Rukia asked distractedly.

"Nothing."

They continued to walk in companionable silence. Ichigo couldn't help notice it was the first time he'd been to Seireitei for other reasons besides fighting. It was oddly pleasant and he couldn't help smiling at the thought.

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Rukia asked poking him on the arm to get his attention.

He quickly dropped the smile, furrowing his brows into a scowl instead, "What look?" he asked.

Rukia smirked, "That look," she quipped pointing at his face.

"Why you-"

"If it isn't the two love birds!" a voice crooned just as two mountainous globes, swaddled in black, turned a corner. Followed by luscious blonde locks with Matsumoto's face bringing in the rear.

Ichigo spluttered, nearly choking on his own spit, "Rukia and I aren't... aren't, we aren't-"

"Morning Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Rukia interjected calmly, before Ichigo could further embarrass himself.

"Aww, why so formal Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto asked with a pout, before she grinned at them, "I heard about your engagement, imagine my shock that I wasn't personally notified? I am so hurt?" she looked anything but.

Ichigo's bronchia were being ripped raw by the coughing fit that had suddenly befallen him.

"Because," Rukia began, giving Ichigo a firm pat on the back, "There was no engagement to announce."

He managed a chocked thanks before straightening up, Matsumoto's knowing smile making him uncomfortable. Which it shouldn't because these accusations didn't bother him. They were just unexpected.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked with feigned worry, "You look like you're choking on the love encompassing the two of you."

Ichigo's ears felt like they were on fire and he was afraid the ridges on his brows would be permanent the way he was scowling. _'Choking on the love encompassing them'_? Who even said such things? He wondered incredulous.

"Matsumoto, you've had your fun," Rukia said with a frown, "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I live here of course," Matsumoto answered.

Rukia arched an eyebrow, "You live here in the Kuchiki estate?" she asked dryly.

Matsumoto blanched, "What?" she blurted, "of course not, I was just passing by and I thought I saw a familiar mess of orange."

"Hey, my hair isn't a mess!" Ichigo snapped, finding his voice again. He self consciously tried to smooth it out, disguising the attempt by pretending to be scratching his head.

"You're making it worse you idiot," Rukia chided yanking him down.

Ichigo bent his head, "I'm not an idiot," he grumbled as Rukia's tiny hands went at work trying to flatten it out so it didn't look like he'd survived an electric shock.

"There, now you don't look like you were fighting Zaraki-taichou," she said giving him a once over as he straightened up to his height.

Ichigo wanted to bury his head in a hole when he saw the Cheshire grin on Matsumoto's face. It said: I know something you don't know. And he doubted that the unconscious and completely normal act between him and Rukia had done anything to diffuse the woman's false conclusions.

"Well I'll leave you two 'non-love birds' to your thing, bye bye!"

Ichigo frowned at the retrieving form of the lieutenant of the 10th Division, a wariness creeping over him.

"You do realise that by this evening, everyone will be aware of our impending nuptials?" Rukia drawled.

Ichigo heaved a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "Let's just hope that's all we will be hearing," he muttered


End file.
